


Aglow

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: They are in Pete and Jackie’s back garden, gathered around a blazing campfire. The night is on the cool side but the fire keeps them warm, and, it being only mid-April, they are just happy to be outside. Pete tends to the fire, Jackie and the Doctor argue about the best way to make s’mores, and Tony skips from one person to the next, eating as many marshmallows as an eight year old boy can hold. Rose just watches, a quiet smile on her face.





	Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> This works fine as a standalone, but in my head it follows [Bethlehem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13096437).

They are in Pete and Jackie’s back garden, gathered around a blazing campfire. The night is on the cool side but the fire keeps them warm, and, it being only mid-April, they are just happy to be outside. Pete tends to the fire, Jackie and the Doctor argue about the best way to make s’mores, and Tony skips from one person to the next, eating as many marshmallows as an eight year old boy can hold. Rose just watches, a quiet smile on her face.

The Doctor finally tires of arguing with Jackie and calls Tony over to his chair. He reaches into one of his coat pocket and pulls out a bulging paper bag that is clearly too big for the pocket-- _ Show off _ , Rose thinks with a silent giggle--and, opening the bag, pushes it in Tony’s direction. “Take a few of these and toss them into the fire,” he says. Tony, ever curious, reaches into the bag and pulls out a handful of glittering pine cones.

“What’s going to happen?” he asks.

The Doctor grins. “Just try it and see. Don’t worry, they won’t explode.”

Jackie, eyes wide, opens her mouth to protest, but Pete puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. She closes her mouth, but still looks concerned.

Tony walks the few steps to the fire and throws the pinecones in. For a heavy moment nothing happens, and then suddenly the flames change from ordinary orange-yellow to a riot of colors: red, green, blue, violet, pink, and a few colors Rose can’t even name.

The onlookers let out a chorus of oohs and aahs. Even Jackie seems genuinely impressed. The Doctor sits back, pleased with himself. When Tony can tear his eyes away from the now spectacular fire he looks at the Doctor and asks, “Is that magic?”

“Nah, it’s just science. Some of it is even your ordinary earth science. Other bits...well, let’s just say the chemicals I used to make the pinecone sending out silver sparks did not come from around here.”

Tony pulls his chair over to sit next to the Doctor and spends the next hour peppering him with questions about how to make which colors, and what planets he had to visit to make the alien ones.

Rose treasures moments like these, when she can see that the Doctor has so clearly become a part of her family. She especially loves watching him with Tony. Glancing around to see that no one is looking, she places her hand on the tiny bump that is her stomach and smiles a secret smile. They haven’t yet told anyone about the newest addition to their family. They will soon. For now it’s nice to have something that belongs to them alone.

The Doctor, in that way he has of knowing her thoughts, looks up and sees her hand resting on her belly--on their growing baby--and his face lights up with more than just reflected firelight. “Love you,” she mouths.

He moves to crouch beside her, his hand on her knee. “I love you both,” he whispers.

Rose glows.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 26: Fire


End file.
